


Just. A lot

by andsothebladewentsnickersnack



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Kissing, Making Out, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsothebladewentsnickersnack/pseuds/andsothebladewentsnickersnack
Summary: A lot of terrible writing about you and Data from Star Trek. None of it will be proofread but there will be a lot of them so strap in for a lot of one shots. A lot of tropey stuff too, definitely some sweet sweet droid loving.





	1. The One With the Casino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small amt of shenanigans

Of course the whole mission was screwy. The hotel theme, the odd sub plots- and after figuring it out, you found yourself standing next to Data, hanging off of Worf's arm at the gambling table, watching him- not necessarily struggle, but not do… Great.  
He leans over to Riker, asking him something, before turning to you.  
"Baby needs a new pair of shoes." He says, almost a glimmer of amusement in his eyes as he does, and then he blows on his fist and rolls an 11. You laugh, but his confidence hits you in your abdomen, sending a small shock of arousal up your spine, and the next time he raises his hand to mouth, fingers loose around the dice, you lean forward and softly blow on his fist, lips just grazing his synthetic flesh. He looks at you for a moment, head caught in a calculating quirk, before continuing to go about his task. 

Later that day, as the two of you are making your way from the cafe in the ship to your separate rooms, Data stops you from moving forward, a hand on your shoulder, and he turns you towards him. 

"Data?" You ask, and he steps forward, following you as you step backwards.  
"I noticed a fluxuation in your heart rate earlier," he said simply, and then he presses slightly further and you find yourself with your back against the wall, "I have a… Hypothesis."  
You break eye contact with Data for a moment, and he reaches a hand up to your chin, turning your head gently towards him.  
"Hey… Look at me." He says softly, and you feel a blush rise from your cheeks.  
"Data?" You ask again, and he smiles softly, before winking at you, and leaning down to kiss you once, somewhere in between a hard peck and a soft kiss.  
Your eyes grow wide for a moment, then flutter closed, and when he pulls away you lean back slightly, worrying your bottom lip between your teeth.  
"Uh, what's up?" You ask, voice wavering slightly, and Data smiles at you.  
"I had a hypothesis, and so I tested something. If you'd like to know, I was right." He says, and your head cocks to the side slightly.  
"Well. Um." You say, and he takes a step back. When you don't move, only look anxiously from side to side, he steps forward again, this time with a hand on the wall behind you, his other hand falls to your shoulder, and then traces down your arm to fall on your waist.  
"I think that you are romantically interested in me. And I am also romantically interested in you." He says, neutral tone sounding so wrong in the context of the situation.  
"I mean… I mean I don't think you're wrong." You say, and he smiles, leans down, and kisses you.


	2. The One With the Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shenanigans

Of course you accepted when Geordi asked if he could set you up on a blind date, and you don't even make fun of him the whole time for the easy pun, you just… go along with it. You'd had a crush on Data basically since you met him. (You have a thing for different people and things and Data was the perfect specimen for your fixation.) So when Geordi was all like 'let me set you up, get your mind off the android who can literally never love you back', you accept, and you dress up. You wear a simple wrap dress, one you bought never intending to wear, and it makes your chest look very very nice. You wore red leggings under it. It was, all in all, a simple but pretty look.   
Of course, when Geordi brings you to your table, and then brings over Lieutenant Commander Fucking Data, you're ready to kill him, but you continue to sit and make decent conversation, until finally Data points out your outfit. You sigh.   
"Geordi told me he was setting me up on a blind date, Data. Sorry you got caught up in it."   
"It is ok. We can continue to talk, or I could leave." He says, in his endearing apathetic way, and you laugh.   
"We can keep talking if you want, Data. How's your quest going to become more human?" You ask, and he puts on his little smile.  
"I feel it would be prudent to tell you that I was the one who expressed interest in a blind date to Geordi, in order to further my goals. My apologies if you thought…" he trails off, suddenly awkward.   
"Thought what, Data?" You ask, suspicion lacing your tone, eyes narrowed at your friend, "What the hell did Geordi tell you?"   
"Simply that you were looking for a … distraction." He said carefully, and you groan, leaning back in your chair, remembering the conversation with Geordi about 30 hours ago that had mostly been you and him in Ten Forward complaining about how neither of you had fornicated for weeks now, how both of you could use a 'distraction'.   
"God. I'm sorry Data." You say, and Data sits there like he doesn't know what to do for a moment before saying something that makes you choke on your drink.   
"I could provide as a useful distraction."


	3. The One With Cuddling and Sweet Robot Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a creepy arrangement and a whole lot of shenanigans. Also sex.

You and Data have an arrangement. You, in need of human contact, and Data, with a simple curiosity, had come to an agreement- you'd cuddle. Of course, it never meant anything. Data couldn't actually feel anything, and you knew that, so you didn't let yourself address your crush on him.

"You should move." He says, pressing a finger against your arm, twisted awkwardly. You were in an odd position, watching a news channel on your holopad, propped up on the bed beside you. You didn't mind, but Data wasn't giving it up.  
"You could injure yourself if you do not move." Data repeats, and you sigh.  
"M'fine, Data." You respond, finally, voice slightly muffled from your face being pressed up against Data's chest.   
"I'm only pointing out that you could get injured in this position."  
He sounded strangely defensive. Which is wrong. You sit up.  
"Would you like me to move?" He asks you, and you lean in closer to his face, inspecting it. His eyes were… Different. Fuller. You look at him, scrutinizing.   
"Data… Did you get your emotion chip installed?" You asked, and immediately Data looks away from you.   
"I… Did." He says, and you huff.  
"Why didn't you tell me? Are you still ok with-"   
"Yes." Data interrupts you, and you shrug, settling back down into your original position, "I didn't tell you… I honestly don't know why. I just… I suppose I was…" He stops, and you can feel him looking down at you.   
"I suppose I was afraid it would change our relationship in a way that is not mutually beneficial." He says, and you nod, snuggling into his chest just a touch deeper. He places his arms back around you, and everything goes back to normal.  
You do not let yourself even think about your crush on the android. Even with the chip there's no guarantee-   
"I am curious as to how you feel about my new emotions." He interupts your thoughts, and you sit up again, making sure to make eye contact with him as you speak.  
"Well… I'm… worried about you, of course. You're my friend. I'm… happy that you're doing stuff that makes you happy- so long as you actually are happy." You say, carefully working through each word.   
"It makes you… happy when I do things that make me happy?"  
"Yes. You're my-" He interrupts you again, this time by bringing a hand to your face.   
"I'm your friend. I do not… I'm not well versed in feeling things yet, and Geordi has been helping me… but I'm hoping you can also help me," he says, and you nod.   
"What does love feel like?" He asks you, and a million thoughts you've never let yourself think flood your mind, bringing a blush to your cheeks, definitely one that Data can definitely feel through his fingers, the ones that are slowly moving over your cheek bones.   
"I-I-I'm not sure, um." You pause, pushing inappropriate thoughts back, then steel yourself.  
"Family is the forefront for most people, right? You can love your parents and brothers and sisters and children. It ranges from being willing to do anything for them to only feeling slightly affectionate, like you're stuck with this person that infuriates you but you still couldn't imagine your life without them. Friends- you can love your friends too. Of course you know that. You love your friends- you love Georgi, Whorf, Riker. You'd protect them. You'd die for them, you'd live for them. They feel the same way about you. Friends are the family that you choose." You say, and Data's thumb ghosts over your bottom lip.  
"And… romantic love?" He asks, and your heart thumps painfully in your chest.   
"It's… so many things. It's feeling comfortable with someone but at the same time excited just to see them. It can start as friendship and sneak up on you, or start as a crush and evolve from infatuation into something bigger. It can really be anything. When I look at people I love… I feel happy. But it's a different sort of happy than when I'm with friends that I love, it's like… a warmth in my chest. It's euphoria. And maybe sometimes they do something stupid- risk their life or say something that bothers you. That's a defining moment- how you choose to deal with it- whether you choose to let it fester and grow and break you apart or whether you choose to talk about it, tell them… how it makes you feel and work through it… that's a part of it."   
"But... How does it feel?" He asks, as if asking you to compare notes with him.  
"It feels amazing. It feels like a warmth. Right behind where your ribs would connect." You point to where the spot would be on him, and he uses his other hand to capture yours and hold it there.   
"It feels like you want to smile. If you know they don't love you back," you start to say, but Data interrupts you again.   
"How could you know if you don't ask?"   
You feel like it's a loaded question.  
"Well, like... If someone loved you, Data."   
"Yes, but I can feel now."   
"But you couldn't before. If someone loved you then, and they knew you couldn't love them back, or if you loved someone who didn't like androids, or if-"   
"I think I understand." He says, and he releases the hand that he had held to his chest, bringing his hand up to the side of your face, "and I think I love you." He says, and you smile at him, trying to ignore your beating heart.  
"Data, you can't just fall in love with someone like that," you snap to emphasize your point, "it happens over time."  
"I have known you for a long time. I can recognize that I have had emotions in the past, if that makes any sense. Either way, there have been accounts of falling in love with someone at first sight in both literature and in scientific studies. I would like to kiss you." He says, and then he does. And it's incredible- you would expect no less from someone who has probably read every single piece of writing in the known universe, who has seen every vid online. His point, you think to yourself, his point is valid. You aren't going to say that you're in love with him, but you probably are, so it's possible that he could be… that he could feel the same way. Data, as he is wont to do, interrupts your thoughts once more, this time in a hand at your waist, pulling you forward and onto his lap with little effort and a strong sense of need. You haven't been in a position like this since making out with one of your mates at the academy, the feeling shocks you, fills you with arousal and something even more intense, and unlike you and your bunk buddy at the academy he knew what to do, and he acted on it. He was like a curious child trying new things, and when he pulled you forward slightly on his lap and the friction rubbed at your clothed heat you gasped loudly, hands flying up to Data's shoulders to steady yourself, face flushed and breathing slightly faster. Data takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, sliding his slightly off temperature tongue around your mouth. His tongue's temperature matches yours quickly, you're unsure if it's him or the heat between you, and _again_ you're distracted from your musings. Data slides a led up under you, the front of his thigh pitching you forward into him and rubbing against you and this time you moan, using your new height advantage to lean on Data and almost completely give up your control in the situation, and Data takes the opportunity to slide his fingers into your hair and pull your head to the side, and you see his eyes, and they're on _fire_ , it's nothing you've seen before in Data, it's almost feral and it sends a shock through you like a Klingon Painstik and you whine as he mouths across your neck before landing on a spot just a few centimetres away from your pulse. You remember the process of giving a hickey as one not so much difficult as it was meticulous, but Data seems to be leaving bruises as if it's nothing, and at the same time leaving you a moaning and, as embarrassing and cliché as it is, quaking on his lap. After a moment, Data leans back to survey your neck. It's a moment of respite while he let's you straighten and collect yourself, tears pricking at your eyes at the easy and methodical overload of human contact.  
"Was that… alright?" He asks, and you huff out a laugh, letting yourself lean forward on him.  
"Yeah," you say, clearing your throat, "that was… I… how do you feel?" You ask, and his eyes search your throat again before meeting yours again, the same fire in them that you saw before.   
"I… think I am aroused. I am feeling something that makes me want to," he pauses momentarily and you feel your face flushing before he continues, "do things to you that are not considered appropriate. I think that the desire to leave you with erythermas stems from both the desire to bring you pleasure and to mark you as mine."   
You're certain your face is incredibly red at this point, and Data continues.   
"I would like to continue if you consent."   
The statement catches you off guard and you're quiet for a moment before speaking.   
"You're certain this is what you want? I don't want to take advantage of you." You say, and he smiles at you in a way that makes your heart beat faster.   
"I'm positive. I have had the new emotion chip for a few weeks now, and while I am not completely in control of these emotions I do know what they are and I know what I want. I know that I _want_."   
"And you also know that I… I have…"   
"That you feel the same way about me. Yes. I could not recognize it before but now, especially now, I do."   
"Ok." You say and with the word comes a sense of finality and Data is kissing you again, slow and passionate, not rushed like before, at least not at first. At first it was emotional. It was like a promise. Intense.   
After a while it became heated with a purpose that the kiss before didn't have- and Data's thigh beneath you served as an aid as he flipped your positions, trapping you underneath him and wrapping both of your legs around his waist, grinding against you. You don't know whether or not you're surprised to find that there was a hardness reminiscent of s human erection, but after a moment you stop caring. He lifts your shirt up, then removes your bra and strokes across your breasts. Squeezing them gently and then pinching your nipples. You sigh at the feeling, closing your eyes and leaning back slightly. You're slightly shocked when you feel his mouth latch onto your nipple and you can feel your back arch when he bites down slightly, your eyes flying open and a strangled moan leaving your throat. You moan again as he pulls away slightly, letting your nipple slip out from between his teeth and he goes back to kissing you with teeth and tongue, on hand slipping into your panties to stroke at your clit and then slip into you. At this point you're halfway past a mess, bucking into his touch, his thumb hard against your clit. You're moaning into his mouth, fingers twisted into your sheets and pulling, and then with little more than a twist of his fingers, you're coming, back arched.   
Data doesn't stop, he simply continues and let's you ride it out on his hand.   
"Did you orgasm?" He asks, and you let yourself relax, back thumping back down onto the bed.   
"Y-yeah? How do I help you?" You ask, and Data simply shakes his head.  
"A woman can climax up to 20 times in a session."   
You feel your heart rate rise again and you look at him, incredulous.   
"How do you suppose you're going to go about that-"   
You're interrupted by the feeling of Data's thumb buzzing gently against your clit and you moan loudly, head thrown back against the bedding beneath you. Your orgasm comes quickly this time, and you come again clenching around Data's fingers.   
"Fuck! Data, Data, fuck, you gotta stop for a second just-" you feel yourself coming again, this time only with Data's name on your tongue, and he swallows it, kissing you again, this time his eyes half open, watching you.   
"You're so beautiful." He says, and you flush, no longer just from the overwhelming pleasure.   
He stops his hand and moves to continue to finger you, each stroke inside of you pulling noise from you, opening you up for him. His other hand stroked up and down your cheek, feeling your jaw move. You turn your head and catch his fingers in your mouth, sucking on the digits. They taste like nothing, and are only slightly cooler than your own would be. You only continue until he curls his fingers up in time with his thrusts, and the over stimulation overtakes you once more, bringing you to orgasm once more and bringing tears to your eyes. Data kisses you once more, then pulls himself up to pull out his cock, made of the same synthetic white flesh as the rest of him, and it's big. It's above average, which makes you wonder what his creator was expecting to happen- though you couldn't complain. You grinned at Data, pushing him up. He obeys, sits up, and looks at you expectantly.   
"Lay back- you've been so good to me." You whisper the last part, knowing he can hear you as you straddle him, grabbing a pillow to tuck behind his head, and then lowering yourself onto him, using a hand to guide his dick into you. Every inch is a sweet rush of over stimulation, and once you're seated, your cunt twitching around him, you open your eyes to look down at Data.   
He's shifted, leaning up slightly on his forearms to watch you, a look of awe on his face.   
"You doin ok down there champ?" You asked, and when he nodded, you begin riding him, legs faltering slightly as you do, and he leans back again hands shooting forward to grab your thighs before you can drop your full weight on him.   
"Sorry, hah, just…" you trail off as Data helped you, moving you on top of him.   
"You are experiencing symptoms of overstimulation. I apologize if this is my doing. I shall strive to… work you through it."   
You blush at his words, then let him take the lead as the head of his cock glides against you in just the right way.  
"Do you need… do we need to get a condom?" You ask, and he shakes his head no.   
"I cannot impregnate you," he said, and you laugh, then moan as Data brings you down onto him. He moans as well this time, the strength in his arms faltering at the feelings he experiences.   
It's slow going, you're unable to take too much, and with Data feeling things you'd assume he's never felt before he can barely lift you up without shaking, and when you both come, you again and he for the first time, he drops you entirely, and stops moving for a full moment before regains his motor controls, and he sits up after helping you off of him, honey coloured cum oozing out of your cunt. He cleans you off, and then tucks you in.  
"Was that satisfactory?" He asks, and you smile, lean up and kiss him.   
"Yes. For you?"   
"You should know that I felt things that I have literally never felt before, and while part of that is that I have never felt emotions before, I believe that it is also because it was with you."   
You smile, kissing him once more before you fall asleep to the feeling of a hand on yours.


	4. The One With a Bad Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiple shenanigans. Makin out with an Android.

The atmosphere on the ship is the same that it always has been. The cold halls are warmed only by the people walking within them and the constant thrum of the engine. You, for one, feel blessed to be able to feel warmth from a mini heater you snagged from a world you went on shore leave to about a year ago. You modified the ancient electrical receptical meant to attach to matching output stations in walls to feed off of you room's lighting power, which means that you get to cuddle up in the dark when the ship goes on backup, and everyone else has to either work or be cold in their rooms.   
You were sort of an extra engineer. You were a problem solver and you were really only necessary when something fishy was going down, which, while traveling with Picard, was pretty much once a week. You were working more in the year with Picard than your years stationed on any other ship, but you're also making more friends. The Enterprise rarely changes crew a little bit at a time, and you're beginning to figure out why - when the Enterprise replaces people it's because they've died.   
A sobering thought, but you were different. You were brought on after a particularly bad mission, as an extra. 

It's been a year on the Enterprise. You find yourself comfortable with Data and Geordi, and the others when need be, and it's an odd thing. You're used to the life of a military floater.

The oddest thing about it all was Data. Not the android thing- hating bots went out of style a few centuries ago, well before your time. A few of the older people still kept the mentality, but not you, no. Your confusion came with the odd feelings you had for the android. Data can feel (something about an emotion chip?). You have seen it happen, and you've noted how he strives to become more human. You wish you could turn your emotions off and just ignore it. 

"Tell me, _____," Data pauses until you vocalize your acknowledgement, thumbing past zine articles on your personal holo, " I understand the need for fornication between members of a species for survival, and of course within relationships for expression of affection. I understand the concept of it, but could you explain the emotional benefits? And… I feel the need to clarify, I understand the science behind it, just not the feeling." He finishes, and you slowly place your holo down.   
"Well, honestly, I think that it's different for everyone. In my own personal experience…" you pause, then check his expression to make sure he's not just fucking with you. He looks sincere. He's also a robot so he can control his face. He simply nods at you, as if to say, 'keep going'.   
"Hum. Well, I think that from a more poetic person, the word passion could be used. When you look at someone you want or love and you just... There's this feeling that you get in your chest, behind where your ribs would connect. It's like a bit of heat or a spark of electricity. Among other things of course."   
Data leans forward when you say that, not too much, just enough to catch your attention. You find yourself looking into his eyes, yellow and surprisingly human. Probably more human than the people who made him wanted him to be.   
"Explain it to me." His voice, normally emotionless except for amusement or intrigue, is… Different. Pitched lower. A spark like a phaser beam ignites in your stomach and it feels like it's crawling up your throat. A blush flies across your cheeks and you clear your throat, shifting in your chair.   
"Um, I..." You trail off, feeling uncomfortably warm as Data stares you down from across the table. He stands, suddenly, walking towards you and leaning down as if to trap you in your chair. His face is too close to yours, to be able to breathe properly, and it culminates to a slight hitch in your breath when his lips barely ghost against yours. You glance down at his mouth, so close to yours, and you feel yourself wetting your bottom lip with your tongue slightly. His hand, previously stationed at the arm of your chair, reaches up to stroke down your cheek slightly. His hands are warm, but still slightly plasticy. He has a pulse. You can feel his breath against your face.   
"Data I-" you start to say, but as soon as you can feel your mouth touch his, move against his, he's kissing you. You respond in kind, and it's nothing like you imagined it would be. His lips feel like any other lips you've kissed, and you still cant help but wonder who would go to the extent that they did to make this being so human. Data slips his hand in your hair and tugs back slightly, using the opportunity to stand a little taller over you, and you can't help how the contact makes you moan, soft and low, and you can't give a fuck about whoever made Data anymore, all you particularly care about is his hand threading through your hair and his very, _very_ realistic tongue, which had slipped it's way into your mouth when you moaned.  
Your own hands find their way to Data's shoulders, and they slip slightly down his chest as he pushes you back slowly against the chair you're in. His kiss is slow and intense, and he's doing everything _right_ , like, textbook right. He separates from you for a moment, and you laugh breathlessly.  
"Where'd you lean… all of that?" You asked, and Data's head cocked to the side as he answered.   
"Research in my effort to be more human." And then he's kissing you again, using his hand in your hair to help you move your head to the side as he noses down your neck, synthetic teeth and tongue working at the skin there, easily sucking a hickey towards the base of your neck. You find yourself attempting to hold back moans and failing miserably- you'd been basically alone for years and while you'd had a few one night stands you'd never been with someone you'd felt this attracted to, and you'd definitely never been with an android who both has super strength and an entire fucking library in his head, and he was definitely using it, kissing his way back up your neck to your mouth once more where he employed an excellent demonstration of his systems controll over his tongue. He ran a hand up your side and to your breast, flitting over it before gripping it a little bit too tightly for a moment, then letting go and moving his hand up your shirt to get a better feel of your breast.   
The room was quiet, save for the smacking of your lips, heavy breaths, and occasional moan or soft noise from you or Data, until it wasn't quiet anymore. Footsteps rang out through it, accompanied by snickering from who you would assume is Georgi. You sigh, and move to push Data off of you, but he doesn't budge, and you feel your heart beat just a little faster as a new flush of arousal floods your system, and you decide that if Georgi doesn't want to stick around for the show, he won't, and as soon as he realizes that neither of you particularly care that he's there he leaves, and Data continues his exploration of your chest, running his nimble fingers over your nipples and pushing your bra up and over your chest. You manage to pull away and avoid Data's chasing lips long enough to ask a question- of course he goes back to kissing your neck as soon as he realized that he's not going to be able to kiss you again until you were able to talk.  
"Hey, you maybe thinking of bringing this to a personal quarter?"   
"We could do so. It would not be unwise, and we would not be interupted, that being said, it might be somewhat embarrassing to run into someone."   
"You literally just let Geordi watch you feel me up, Data."   
"I honestly didn't notice his presence." 

A few minutes later and the two of you were at it again, this time in your room. You aren't interrupted again.


	5. The One With Sarek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarek isn't actually in it it's just the episode he's in. No robo lovin in this one, just some good good friendship.

You're in engineering with Data when you're very suddenly stuck by an intense feeling of anger. You sigh, frustrated with the project you're working on.   
"Do you need assistance?" Data asks, and you turn on him.  
"What?" You ask, voice laced with venom.  
"I was simply-"   
"I fucking know, Data. God, you're annoying." You say, slamming your tool down on the bench, "And this whole fucking project is useless!"   
You slam your chair into it's place as you stand, watching satisfied as it falls, and then... Your anger is gone.   
"Hey Data?" You ask, and he turns to you with the demeanor of a kicked puppy, "Sorry. You're not annoying. I have… no clue why I was so angry." You say, and he furrows his brow.   
"I do not think you are the only one affected." He says, explaining the situation to you, "And… I think it's prudent to tell you that I feel less… alone. When I am with you. Thank you for apologizing, even if you did not have to."   
"Of course I had to, Data. Even if it's not really my fault, I still called you annoying which obviously doesn't matter that much to you but I want you to know that you're not annoying, and I very much appreciate you. You're one of my closest friends, Data." You finish your spiel, realizing halfway through that you're maybe projecting some of your own feelings onto him.   
"It's truly fine, ______. I also consider you one of my closest friends, and it gives me some comfort to know that you feel the same way." He says, before giving you his little smile, and going back to work. You sigh, satisfied, before picking up your chair and getting back to work.   
"And Data, I would appreciate some assistance."


	6. The One Where You Over Work Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope trope trope. Pre established relationship.

Of course, of course every time you attempt to lay down for an hour to sleep, you're pulled away by another issue in engineering. You haven't had a chance to sit and be relaxed for even a few minutes. It's one problem after another. The worst part is that there's nothing happening. No big bad adventure, Data has been relaxing in engineering with Geordi. You told Geordi, who had been working just as long as you, to take a break 8 hours ago, and now he's just kind of hanging out. Before he's back on shift. You slink back into a dark corner of engineering, intent on taking a nap for maybe twenty minutes when another alarm sounds. You feel tears start to swell behind your eyes before you push them back, dragging yourself back up to your feet. You make it two steps, rubbing your eyes and yawning before you crash into something very hard. Assuming that you had just crashed into the wall for the second time today, you muble a quick 'm sorry' and then try to walk away. A hand grabs yours as you try to walk away, and you look up to see Data.   
"Oh God, I'm sorry hon, I gotta go fix… the thing." You say, and he smiles down at you.   
"Geordi is taking care of it. You have been working for more than thirty hours with no break, I must reqest that you sleep, or at least relax. I will help you." He says, and you pat his cheek.   
"Geordi needs to sleep, baby. Can't have chief engineer working too hard." You say, trying again to walk away. Data stops you again, this time kissing your forehead and then kissing you. As you relax into his touch he smiles, and then picks you up, bridal style.   
"Data, I have work…" you can't finish, eyes closing as soon as you relax, and you don't get to see him smile at you or feel him kiss you once more before bringing you to his quarters. 

You wake up to a gentle hand stroking up and down your arm, tracing sharp patterns.   
"You slept for 12 hours." A gentle voice informs you, and you yawn.   
"I feel like it. What did you do?" You asked, and Data smiles at you.   
"I find great joy in watching you sleep. You look peaceful when you do. I also 'slept'."   
You blush, batting his hand away.  
"You're too nice to me, too sweet." You say, and Data laughs, a sound that you'll never get used to.   
"On the contrary, I don't think I'm nice enough. I am now capable of the full infiniteness of human emotion, and since you return my feelings, there is no reason for me not to fully indulge you." He says, and at that you roll your eyes.   
"You're doing a full head and shoulders better than anyone else I've known, sweet heart."   
"I have an idea, would you like to turn over onto your stomach?" He asks, and you look at him curiously before aquiescing. He assumes a masseuse position before beginning to dig his fingers into your sore muscles. You groan, burying your face in your pillow as you begin to relax under his touch.  
"Is this painful? I can alter my technique." He says, pausing momentarily.   
"No, no, it's perfect I'm just… really stressed." You respond, voice muffled by the pillows.  
"I know that you are stressed." He says, a small amount of humor lacing his tone.


	7. The One Where Data Is Fucking Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technically two parts and a boat load of shenanigans

Of course the new emotion chip has brought him new challenges, but none as particularly as vexing as you.

"I am simply hoping that I could put on a performance for the crew with my new and, hopefully improved, skills." He says, brow furrowing. A pang hits your heart and you grin   
"You're adorable, Data. I'm not even kidding, you're so cute." You say, leaning forward on your elbows to watch as Data swivels in his chair to look at you.   
"I am not cute." He says, and you laugh.  
"You are. You saying that was cute." You say playfully, and Data's head quirked to the side.   
"I think that you are teasing me… I do not like it." He says, and you look at him, confused for a moment before remembering his new emotion chip.   
"I'm sorry Data. I'll stop calling you cute. I'll probably keep teasing you, though." You admit, and he leans back in his chair, seemingly placated. You can tell, however, that he's scanning through information.   
"What do you mean when you call me cute?" Data asks you, and you could almost cry. The bot is just too damn cute for his own good.   
"It just means that I think that your mannerisms are endearing. You have a charming quality, Data."   
"So you don't mean that my appearance is cute?" He says, and you shake your head.  
"Your physical appearance is very handsome Data, though some would be off-put by your eyes. I think they're… becoming. Enchanting almost. Always had a thing for a different appearance."   
"Does that mean that you're attracted to me?" Data asks, tone impassive as ever.  
"Does it matter?" You ask, grin creeping across your face, then you sigh happily and look at him.   
"You're so-"   
The second you begin your sentence Data is moving. He stands, almost imperceptibly fast, and then, halfway through your sentence, he brings a hand to your chin, tilting your face up, and then he kisses you. It's not cute, it's not sweet, it's passionate and dirty and he only pulls away when you moan softly, a satisfied expression on his face as he sits back down.  
You take a moment to collect yourself before standing.   
"I'm gonna… go sort some things out." You say, voice wavering under the force of the new feelings unearthed inside of you.   
You don't miss Data's smug smile as you walk away. 

 

Ever since the kiss you've been awkward around Data, and it honestly seems like he's perfectly normal- though it's somewhat expected of the third highest ranking officer and, of course, an android. He doesn't bring it up again, and you just try not to think about it.   
You fail miserably. It's always on your mind, lingering like a bad cold, or a good song. You don't even know if he realizes what he did to you. You don't even know if he liked it as much as you did.   
And you didn't know how to bring it up to him- how do you go up to an android that only recently got feelings, who recently kissed you, and ask him what the hell it was all about.   
Well. There's an option.  
"Hey, uh, Data, what the hell?" You ask him, walking into the holodeck that Data was in. Two men draw guns to fire at you before Data ends the sim.   
"You could have been hurt," he says, a little more anger in his voice than strictly necessary.   
"I'm sorry? It doesn't matter. Are you going to tell me what the hell that kiss was for? And why you're just going about it like nothing happened?" You ask, expanding on your earlier question.  
"Well, I kissed you because I was frustrated that you were calling me 'cute'. I suppose I am frustrated because… I feel as though you see me as a sort of child, or pet, but I… want you to see me as someone who you could be romantically interested in." He says, and you step back, surprised.  
"I think that you've done that." You say quietly, and he smiles.   
"Then I'd like to invite you on a date. To the holodeck, tonight."   
You smile and accept.


End file.
